Brittana AU: The Hunger Games
by Brittana-HeYa-Love
Summary: Brittana Fanfic. Alternate Universe, Hunger Games Romance/Action/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

**AN: alright, so Hi. This is my first fic that I place online. I'm not really the best at this but I tried my best to make it nice and readable. Hope you all like it. ANJOY MY LOVES 33**

**Chapter 1**

**D I S T R I C T 12**

-Brittany's POV-  
~a day before the reaping~

It was early in the morning and my mind was filled with things about this Hunger Games that people are talking about. By the way, I'm Brittany Pierce, from District 12. My brother, Finn, and I would always wake up early so we could find something to eat for breakfast. But today, I woke up not seeing Finn on his bed. I groaned and sat up, "I told you to wait for me…"

I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. When i got there, the very first thing I saw was the picture of my parents. You're probably wondering why I don't mention them. It's cause they're gone. Finn said that both mom and dad were chosen as tributes for our district a year after I was born. After that, they never returned. From that day on, my brother swore that he would take care of me. He's been like a father to me. I always looked up to him. He said that he would make me a fighter. He taught me how to use the bow and arrow.

I sighed and sat on the kitchen counter. I made myself a cup of tea earlier, it tastes good by the way. I started drinking it when the door suddenly went open. "Morning sleeping beauty.." Finn said as we walked. I leaned back on the wall with my arms on my chest. He made his way to where I was, putting the things he got beside me "Aw, Britt. It's early in the morning, why the frown?"

I looked at him, pouting and wondering why he even asked that. " You told me you'd wait for me, so we could hunt together" I said calming down a bit.

He stopped what he was doing and smiled at me. "Well, I'm sorry Brittany. I couldn't just wake you up. You were sleeping so soundly, and I seriously didn't wanna interrupt you dreaming…" he paused before adding "…oh, and did I mention you were snoring really loud?" he said with a chuckle.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at him. I slapped his arm lightly "I did not! That was you! You're the one who snores loudly!"

"Fine, yeah I do snore!" he smiled, laughing a bit, and taking a plastic, and handing it to me "here..bread.."

I looked down at it then back at him "Seriously?" a smile curled up my lips as I accept what he handed me. It's been a long time since we haven't tasted bread. I smelled then started eating it. "Where'd you get this?" I asked with my mouth full.

He fixed the other stuff he brought home. He glanced at me and said "From a nearby bakery…I stole it.."

"Finn!"

"It's alright, they didn't suspect a thing, so don't worry.." he said, and finished fixing.

I smirked and nodded "I'm gonna use the bathroom first.." I jumped down of the counter, goes to the bathroom and took a bath. And Finn stayed there and ate his breakfast.

* * *

**D I S T R I C T 1**

-Santana's POV-

"Hey Noah! Put the apple on your head already!"

"What if you hit my head instead?" he said nervously

"I promise, I won't! Now just hurry up and put it on your head!"

He muttered "Fine.." as he placed the apple on his head. He then closed his eyes tightly and gulped nervously. I took my knife and positioned it, taking the right angle of the apple. When I got it, I launched my knife and hit the apple on this head. When he felt the apple was hit, his eyes flew open, his knees grew weak, and he fell on them "Shit, Lopez!" he cursed, his voice shaky.

"Told you I won't crack your head open" I stated juggling the the three other knives I was holding.

"Y-yeah! You didn't! What is you ask me to do that again and you get unlucky and kill me before I even get to be chosen for the games?" he then added " but know what? there won't be a next time cause I'm done with this. You're scaring the shit out of me!" He said getting up on his feet.

I stopped juggling and walked to him. "awww, sorry about that Puck. But you love me and you couldn't resist helping..right?" I said, my hands on his arm, and head on his shoulder, doing a little puppy dog eyes.

"That's why you should be thankful and stop making me your target table" he replied, as he regained his normal breathing

I smiled and pecked on his cheek, going to sit on my chair "Yeah right…" I looked at him and then over his shoulder " hey it's your brother.."

He raised an eyebrow and turned around seeing his brother Max "Hey, little guy!"

The young boy walked over to his brother and said "Puck you said, you'll play soft ball with me!"

"Of course I will! I just had to help a friend.." he said glancing at me with a smile then back at his brother.

I smiled at them and said "Go ahead Puck, he wants to play with you. And hey Max! Beat your brother for me.."

The boy smiled and nodded "I will San!"

Puck smiled and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows looking at him "You gonna be alright?" he asked.

He was the only person who asked me that with concern besides his mom. I nodded at him and smiled "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you at the reaping Puck!"

"Okay…we'll see ya winner" he said as he grabbed Max and threw him on his shoulder and walked back to their house.

I looked away from them to the woods and remembered when I was a tribute. When I was playing in the games. I have been joining, actually volunteering for 2 years and to my luck, I won in both years. Before I forget, I'm Santana Lopez, from District 1. I'm alone. I don't have anyone left. My parents abandoned me after the games last year. They left me because they thought I left my brother to die, so I could win the games. But I didn't. I tried my best to protect him and it wasn't enough.

_-flashback to the Hunger Games last year-_

_"Leo run! Quickly!" I shouted making hun run in front of me. He didn't know anything about fighting. He was just 11 when they chose him. "Keep running!" We both ran as fast as we could but a tribute from district 5 threw a spear on him. I hurriedly took my dagger and killed that tribute. "Leo!" I ran to him and drew the spear out, tears starting to build up in my eyes. "Leo, stay with me okay?" he gulped and just nodded. I carried him in my arms and ran to the nearest cave._

_I placed him down slowly. He was bleeding really hard. I put pressure on his wound, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Leo..?"_

_Leo started catching his breath, looking at me. He held my hand and squeezed it "S-Santana…I-I don't think I can make it.." he choked on his words and crying._

_"Yes, yes, you can do this Leo. You're strong. You're a very, very strong boy. You hear me?" I told him trying to get him not to give up, but I also thought he wouldn't. The wound was too deep and it went through to hi back. He was also loosing a lot of blood. "Leo, please, just hang in there.." I said to him, trying to make my voice calm but I choked and was crying._

_He held my hand tighter, showing that he was in real pain. "No I won't San.."he gulped "…I love you, you know that right?"_

_More tears came out of my eyes seeing my brother in my arms suffering. I nodded and replied "Yeah, I love you too and you can't leave me. I can't do this without you.."_

_"Sanny….You can. You're stronger than you think. You can win this thing. he groaned feeling the pain from his wound._

_I held his hand, trying my best to lessen his bleeding "Leo…."_

_"San can I ask you a favor?" he whispered.._

_"Anything" I said immediately_

_"Win the game for me…and kick some other tributes butt!" he managed to smile at his state "…and tell mom and dad I love them…"_

_"I promise…" I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks._

_He held my hand the tightest he can and said for the last time "Win this for me…" before he finally breathe his last and closing his eyes. I placed a soft kiss on his forehead though I know he wouldn't be able to feel it anymore. I stayed in that cave, slept beside the clod body of my brother until the next morning….._

_-end of flashback-_

I won the game, it was what my brother wanted, but when I came back to this district, my parents weren't even there to hug me or even just great me.I cam back with an empty house and note saying: "We're sorry but we can't be here anymore, just know that we love you.." . Remembering those events makes me think of the other little ones who were chosen and had nothing to do with it. That's why I volunteered the first time.

Then I suddenly remembered that I was hungry. My stomach started grumbling, I placed a hand over it and smirked to myself "can't stand a day without eating huh?" I got up to my feet, grabbed my dagger and went out to get me something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**D I S T R I C T 12**  
-Brittany's POV-

It was the day of the reaping and I was still sleeping. I didn't really remember it was the reaping day until Finn woke me up. He told me to hurry and get dressed. So I did what he said, and got myself ready. I took a bath, brushed my teeth, and changed into my dress.

While we were eating out breakfast, Finn sighed. I looked at him and held his hand. "We'll get though Finn, and let's just hope we don't get chosen.."

He looked back at me and nodded. He held my hand as well and squeezed it lightly. We then freed our hands and continued to eat.

* * *

**D I S T R I C T 1**

-Santana's POV-

I was sitting on a field where the grass were knee high. I looked at the woods, the clouds, and also the birds. Then I suddenly heard footsteps from behind. I held the hilt of my dagger waiting. The moment I felt that the footsteps were near, I drew my dagger out and pointed it at "Puck?"

He held his hands up as I pointed my dagger at him "Jeez, you'd have to calm down Lopez, it's just me. You can put the sword down." He said, putting his hands back down. He was holding something in his hand but I don't know what.

"A dagger Puck." I chuckled and put the dagger back to it's case. "….what are you doing here?"

"Mom, wanted me to bring you this. I tried to find you in your place but you weren't there so, I went here." he then sat next to me and handed me the paper bag.

"Thanks…" I smiled at him, taking the bag and taking out what's in it. Seeing it was food made me smile even more. I started to eat.

"Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games begin…" he said, glancing at me

I looked at him and completed the sentence "and may the odds be ever at your favor…"I rolled my eyes and then we both laughed.

* * *

**D I S T R I C T 12**  
-Brittany's POV-

We were ready to form our line when I stopped and looked at all the other kids lining up as well. My heart started pounding and I didn't know what to do. Finn stopped as well and looked at me. He already knew the look in my face. I was scared that maybe I'd get chosen. He walked back to me and took my hand squeezing it lightly "you're gonna be alright.." he whispered to me. I took in air and let it out, then nodded at what he said. He walked me to where the girls were the girl's line was then he went to line with the boys. i sighed and closed my eyes, calming myself so I wouldn't be scared. I have a feeling that maybe I'll be in the games but I just hope not.

* * *

**D I S T R I C T 1**  
-Santana's POV-

After Puck and I ate, we got ourselves ready for the reaping. We agreed to meet in a shed when we're done. So I went there after I got dressed. Puck was already there waiting for me "Hey…" I said getting his attention.

When he heard me, he turned to my direction and smiled. "Hey yourself….." he looked at me up and down.

I snapped my fingers "My eyes are up here Noah…." I smiled at him.

He responded quickly and looked up "I only see you in a skirt once a year and I have to say, you look really good."

"Why thank you Puck…." I replied to him and saw a guard telling us to get in line "Come on Noah. We need to get in line.."

"Okay.." he got up and walked along side me and forming out lines

We then went to our lines, I glanced at him and smiled. Mouthing "Good luck, Mohawk…" he was looking back at me and I knew he got what I said when he nodded.

* * *

** D I S T R I C T 12**

-Brittany's POV-

This time, the girls were already seperated from the boys, and everyone faced the high platform with a hug screen. Then suddenly a lady , wearing this unusual dress, stepped towards the microphone and tapped it. I heard that her name is Quinn Fabray. When she got everyone's attention "Welcome, welcome…." she said. In my head, I was thinking, why was she wearing that dress and why does she have that huge smile on her face when she knows that this game is about killing. "…Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games..Now, may we present to you this short clip…Enjoy.." she said as the screen started showing the clip. I sighed watching it. I gulped when I saw the guy was stabbed and the sword went through his body. I closed my eyes until the film was finished. "Aw…very nice…" she said, clapping her hands "Okay…let's not waste our time" then a huge bowl with all the names of the girls were brought to her "…now for the girl tribute" she dug her hand in the bowl and got a paper, she opened and read the name written in it " …..Elizabeth Evans…"

When I heard the last name, I knew it was Sam's sister. He's a friend of my brother. I looked over to the boy's side and saw him sobbing. I knew he wanted to volunteer if he could but he can't. Everyone look at the 12 year old girl. She looks so innocent and didn't know anything about fighting or killing. She started walking tot he center and then I found myself going after her. I wanted to run towards her but the guards grabbed hold of my arms stopping me.

Finn and the other noticed me, I tried to get the guards to let me go, but they just won't. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shouted, making others gasp. I was the very first volunteer for our District. Finn's eyes widened when he heard me say that. He wasn't expecting it as well. Elizabeth ran to me throwing her arms around me. "Beth.." I pulled away looking at her "…go back to your brother okay? It's gonna be fine okay?"

Tears started to cry "But Brittany, your gonna get hurt…" she said, choking..

"Shhh…sweetie, it's fine. Okay, just go.." I forced a smile assuring her it's alright. Her brother then went and took her, whispered to me -thank you so much- then walked away.

The guards walked me to the staged where the lady named Quinn was waiting for me. Quinn helped me up and pulled me and made me stand in front of the microphone. I looked at everyone looking at everyone, and she said "What's your name?"

I didn't really hear her clearly but I managed to say my name but changed my family name, cause it kinda rhymes with fierce "Brittany S. Pierce" my eyes still focused on the people, looking at me as well.

"Let's give it up for Brittany, the very first tribute of District 12~!" She said clapping her hands but everyone just brought 3 of their fingers to the lips then raising it. "Alrighty then…now for the boys…" another bowl was brought to her this time with the boy's name in it. She got a paper and opened it "…Lucky guy….Finn Hudson…"

I looked up with my eyes widen, muttering to myself "no way.." then looked at Quinn "What did you say the name was?"

She sighed and repeated the name again "Finn Hudson? Please come up the stage.." I suddenly got scared and nervous. Thinking of the events that would happened. "Someone special?" Quinn asked.

I shook my head at what she said and managed to chuckle " No, he's my brother.."

She looked at me a bit confused "How come? He's Hudson and you're Pierce.."

"I changed my name, cause Pierce kind of rhymes with fierce..sorry for confusing you.." I replied.

Finn made his way to the stage, standing on the other side of Quinn. She just smiled at me and said a loud using the microphone "Presenting the Tributes of District 12!" I then glanced at Finn and sighed, he did the same thing as well.

* * *

**D I S T R I C T 1**

-Santana's POV-

The short clip just finished and the two bowls were brought towards the woman in front. Her name is Mercedes Jones. She dug her hand into the both bowls at the name time. but she opened the one with the girl's name in it. When she opened it she looked up " For the girls….We have our Volunteer tribute last year…" When I heard her say that, I sighed and quickly walked to the center though she hasn't said any name yet. She then added "…Santana Maria Lopez"

I looked up and raised my eyebrows "Wow, I'm surprised…" I walked towards the stage and walked to the microphone "Hi…So I'll do my best again, to win this thing for our District" they clapped their hands smiling.

"Now for our male tribute…" She got the other paper from her other hand and opened it, wanting to get it over with. " Maxemuel Puckerman" She said looking at the people.

I then looked at Puck after hearing the name, then to his brother. I can see that Max was going to cry but he stopped himself, then Puck raised his hand and shouted "I'll Volunteer for my brother!" he then made his way to the stage, but he stopped for a moment and gave his brother a huge hug. When we were already standing beside each other, he held my hand and he was shaking "Hey.." I chuckled.

"What's your name?" Mercedes asked.

"Noah Puckerman.." he replied his hand still shaking against mine.

"Presenting your tributes for The Hunger Games! May the odds be ever at your favor!" She said.

I glanced at Puck and squeezed his hand lightly, and whispered "You're gonna be fine Noah. We can do this." He squeezed my hand back, we were then brought our rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**D I S T R I C T 1**  
-Santana's POV-

After Puck and I were chosen to be tributes, we were brought to two seperate rooms. I don't even know why I had to be in that room. No onw would go and give me a visit. I stood by the window and looked out. I inhaled deep and exhaled, having deep thought. The door suddenly flew open. I didn't mind turning around cause it was jsut probably the guards ready to take me out. "Santana?" a femenine voice called from behind me. I swore I know that voice. It was so familiar. No, no, no, it can't be. This can't be. They already left. I heard footsteps coming in further and closing the door. "Santana..." the voice of the woman called again.

I didn't wanna turn around. I kept my eyes to where they were. "Is it really you?" was all that came out of my mouth. My eyes were squeezed shut when I said that.

"Y-yes Santana, it's us.." this time the man said.

I let out a breath and swallowed "What are you doing here? Why'd you even bother coming back?" I asked with harshness in my tone. I didn't know where it came from but it just came out.

"Santana...we came back to apologize" the deep voice said. He was trying not to brteak into a cry as he spoke. "...for everything. For blaming you for Leo's death and leaving you as well.."

"Forget it. There's nothing you can do to get me out of this shity game. I'm as good as dead here anyways, so you might as well leave." I looked at them from the corner of my eye then back out of the window.

I closed my eyes as I feel that tears were building up. I then twitched slightly when I felt my mother's warm hand on my upper arm. It made me gasp. I've missed her touch. "Santana, we regret leaving you. For accusing you of killing your bother. We didn't know what to do.." she choked as she said that adn continued "..but we love you Santana. You're our daughter and nothing can ever change that.

They still love me. That's the reason they came back. I let out a soft sigh. I knew I couldn't hate them forever. I turned around to look at them. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I mumbled "I missed you.." tears started to roll down my cheeks.

I saw my mother cry as well. She moved closer and wipes my tears away with the pad of her thumb."we know sweetie.."

I pulled them both into a tight hug. I managed to let out a smirk through my tears "We'll never leave you agian, we promise." I heard my father said, making my stored tears to roll down my cheeks. The guards then barged into the room, holding both my parents arms dragging them to the door "Santana, we know you'll win this! We'll be here for you!" my dad said before they finally disappear.

When they were already out, I just stood there, not knowing what I'm gonna do. My eyes were focused on the floor. My hand clenched into a fist. After a year my parents come back and I don't get to see them for another long time because of the games. "Damn.." I mumbled to myself, finaally getting my mind back and went to sit on a chair.

* * *

**D I S T R I C T 12**  
-Brittany's POV-

Finn and I were seated in one room cause they know that we're siblings. I glanced over at Finn, who was obviously frustrated but the whole situation. He didn't know what to do. I sat on teh chair across him, when the door suddenly flew open. It was Sam and his sister who came in. Elizabeth quickly launched herself and hugged me real tight that I almost choked cause I ran out of air. Sam walked towards Finn and gave him a bro hug. Beth pulled away from the hug and dug her hand into her pocket and got a pin. I wondered what it was for. Then she stretched out her hand and handed over the pin to me."Here, Brittany. Kepp this with you, it'll keep you safe." she swallowed hard. I knew she was about to cry. Her eyes were getting watery.

I forced a smirk, and cleared my throat "A mocking jay pin?" I asked, looking at the pin then at her.

She gave a quick nod "Yeah, Sam got it for me but I wanna give it to you. He said that as long as you keep it, it'll keep you safe. It will protect you."

I closed my eyes slowly, taking in some air before opening them again " Thank you, Beth. I'll do my best to win this thing for you okay?" she nodded and gave me another tight hug. I hugged her back of course.

Sam and Finn finished talking. Sam made his way to me and offered a smile "Brittany, thank you. It really means a lot for you to volunteer for my sister. I know my words aren't enough but they're all I have right now, plus the pin."

"Don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be fine, hopefully. Now get over here and give me a hug!" I chuckles and opened my arms. He smirked and hugged me as I asked him to do.

The guards then opened the door and told them that they had to leave the room now.

* * *

**D I S T R I C T 1**  
-Santana POV-

After we were visited by our families, we were brought to the train, which we took to go to the capitol. There we met our mentor, Mercedes was there too. The mentor now that was sitting didn't look anything like the mentor I had last year. This one looks more professional and...old. Mercedes pushed us lightly towards where the mentor was sitting "Hey William! your new tributes. Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman."

He looked up at us and offered a small smile. "Hola! Please...come and take a seat." he said gesturig for us to sit grabbed three glass and pour wine on each. He then handed us our glasses. Of course we accepted and glanced over at Puck who was smelling the wine. I shook my head and licked my lips before taking a sip. I then thought to myself -this is gonna be a long ride-

* * *

**D I S T R I C T 12**  
-Brittany's POV-

Quinn Fabray walked with us to the train which she said is going to take us to the capitol. The inside looked more like a fancy hotel room. I know that cause of what I hear from people. I actually like it. Then the thought of the games came back and made me worry. Finn was walking ahead of me and has already grabbed an apple. He then went to sit on a chair, gestures for me to do the same. I did as he asked and sat next to him. "I'm gonna leave you two here for a while. And your mentor will be with you shortly. Enjoy yourselves.

Finn kept eating apples. He must be like a horse to eat 3 apples. I finally got the television to turn on. I scanned through all the channels and all they were talking about was the hunger games. The slide 'automatic' door slid open making my brother and I jump from our seats and turn our attention to the door. A man carrying an empty glass appeared. He took a quick look at us but he didn't mind and just walked in. He made his way to the table where Finn got his apple, he's probably gonna get one too. But no, he reached for the liquor cabinet and got a bottle of whiskey. He poured it on his glass and chugged it. Finn and I got up and walked over to him. "Excuse me, sir?" I said softly. We kept our distance from cause I thought he looked a bit scary. I called his attention for like 3 times but he didn't even listen. " Sir, will you please put your glass down an dlisten for a minute?" I said my voice got a bit louder.

The man didn't seem to care if I shout or do something there. He took another sip from his glass and finally made eye contact with us. He brought his glass and the bottle with him and took a seat. "Get your asses on a chair" he said putting the bottle down on the center table and chugged the whiskey in his glass then puts it down. He leaned back on his chair and smriked at us. " Welcome to the train!" he chuckled as he said that. "You're first timers right?" he asked and we just nodded. "Well then, I'm being rude. I'm Shannon Beiste, and I'm your mentor" he said, wait what? Did he just say Shannon? That's a girl's name. So he's a 'she'. What the...okay. But she looks like a man! And she SOUNDS the a man!

"What Shannon?" Finn repeated.

"Yes, Shannon. Why? Is there something wrong with my name punk!" she asked with a scary voice, making Finn shake his head in fear. "And yes young lady, I am a female, though my features somehow look like that of a male." she poured herself another round of whiskey and drank. She probably noticed me staring at her after she said her name. She then started to teach us stuff that we need to do for the games. And it went on and on.

* * *

**D I S T R I C T 1 ~train~**  
-Santana's POV-

I have to admit. I really think this mentor is cool. The moment we got on this train, he gave us drinks and then well...mentored us. He taught us the do's and the don't's in the game. Also the yes and the no's. Yes I've played for two years, but there are some stuff that I am learning that I didn't know.

After he finished telling us everything we have to know, he challenged Puck in playing chess. I raised my eyesbrows and glanced at Puck who was grinning up at him. Puck gave him a nod and said "Challenge accepted". Will then got the board the pieces ready. I watched for a moment as they set the piece to the places.

I smirked looking at them and excused myself from the men and went to sit with Mercedes. We talked for a while. She asked me stuff about the games. How did I win it. I just shrugged "I really don't know...I just survived it. It was luck probably"

"I heard your brother was with you a year ago in the games" She said as she did her make up, she then stopped and looked at me.

I was silent for a moment and the flashback of my brother dieing cam back to my head, bringing tears in my eyes. I sighed and wiped them away and nodded. "Yeah..but unfortunately he was killed by this tribute from district 9, I guess" I looked down to my hands then back up at Mercedes.

"I'm sorry for that, Santana..." she said, patting my shoulder lightly. She then glanced at Puch then back at me, whispers "...is he your lover?"

I followed her gazed and chuckled " Oh, no..Uh-uh...he's my best friend. What makes you think that?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing, just that his glances at you don't seem to be that of a friend.." she gave a shrug "...weird" then got back to her make up.

I looked at her a bit confused and brought my lower lip between my teeth. I turned my head so i could look at Puck, who just won the game with Will. He turned his head to look at me and gave me a warm smile. I guess Mercedes was right. There is something in his stare. Damn, I hope it's not what I'm thinking about.


End file.
